


Raindrops

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: When you play in the rain, it would be easier if you'll just catch a cold instead of feelings.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunecuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunecuck/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> i actually don’t have a prompt?? i wanna be surprised HAHA but i’d like something fluffy and soft?? i’m fine with angst as long as there is a definite happy ending.
> 
> i’m okay with other characters like the rest of the band being added. as long as there’s jaehyungparkian in the fic i don’t really mind anything else HAHAH  
> sorry if this isn’t too specific ;-; hopefully it’d be fun tho bc i’m open to anything as long as it has what i mentioned above! :-)
> 
> A/N: This is my first jaehyungparkian, I sure hope I did this ship some justice!

“Bri! Join me! C'mon!” Jae's voice boomed through the streets, looking up at Brian excitedly from the apartment window. He was jumping and running around, splashing on puddles as he does. “Heeey! Bri! Bribri!” 

“What the hell Jae, get up here, you'll catch a cold!” Brian shook his head. 

They really shouldn't be yelling at each other through a third storey window but Jae is being stubborn about playing in the rain. But then again, it's raining so hard that anyone would hardly be able to hear anything over the clattering of raindrops on the rooftops. 

Brian sighed. Not just in exasperation and worry because Jae might get sick, but also in admiration of the sight before him. Everything was so gray: the sky, the concrete, the old and drab apartment buildings across the street. But Jae alone holds so many colors, bright and alive and pulsing. The sparkle of his brown eyes, the subtle pink of his plump lips stretched into a childlike grin, the lively turquoise of his now-soaked hoodie, all of them seem to jump at Brian's senses, intoxicating.

“Stop being a party pooper Bri! Come down here! It’s cold! It’s fun!”

One thing remains to be the most colorful of all. Jae's smile, putting all spectrums to shame, and it's one of Brian's favorite things in the world. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head at his best friend's antics. The moment it started to rain, his first instinct was to run downstairs and twirl around in the streets with his arms spread out. How old is he again? Four?

He sighed in defeat. What did he have to lose? Warm showers are there for a reason. Besides, the summer has been unforgivingly hot, so he's thankful for some cold especially when it's around noontime. He emptied his pockets of his phone and wallet, and prepared a surprise for Jae before heading out the door. 

 

The first thing that greets Jae is Brian's water gun soaking him even more than he already is. To make things fair, Brian handed Jae his own gun, the neon green and orange toy looking comically small in his hands. 

“You traitor! You can't just shoot someone when they're facing away from you! You don’t shoot a running enemy!” Jae exclaimed and proceeded to shoot Brian in the face. They ran around the street chasing each other like little kids, thankful that they live in a small side street with rarely any cars passing through. If they had any neighbors watching, they’re either amused or annoyed.

“Hah! I got you! Hands up!” Jae had the water pistol pointed at Brian's face. Brian put his hands up in defeat, panting from all the running. Everything was at a standstill, the clouds still angry and dark and the rain pouring down hard on the pavement. 

Then Jae pulled the trigger, and both boys burst out laughing. His gun was totally empty, and nothing came out. Jae tried shaking the tiny tank of water on the pistol, to no avail. 

“I guess I win?” Brian shrugged, breaking out into a triumphant grin. 

“Yeah, by default,” Jae scoffed.

They stayed silent for a while, letting the raindrops hit their skin and savoring the soothing feeling it gives not just to their bodies but also their hearts. 

“You know what, I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain,” Jae suddenly declared, eyes fixed on him, but Brian didn’t seem to hear him properly over the blowing wind. Something about kissing and rain? Brian’s heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t want to assume things. Maybe he was just hearing things? “What? What was that? I can’t hear you!” He motioned to the sky and shrugged.

“I said I’ve always wanted to-” A flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder interrupted them, making Jae jump a little. “Oh shit, that can't be good, let's go?” They could barely hear each other over the increasingly strong winds, but Brian nodded and they immediately ran upstairs to dry down. 

Brian already had towels prepared by the doorway and Jae thanked him silently. 

“You go shower first, you've been out in the rain longer,” He nudged Jae towards the direction of the shower. 

“Are you sure? I can just make tea first,”

“Nah, go ahead, you're the one who catches colds more easily,” 

Jae smiled and wrapped an extra towel around Brian, pulling the fluffy white fabric snugly around his back and neck.

To say Brian is overwhelmed with Jae’s presence in that close proximity is an understatement. From where he stood, he could see clearly the glistening of Jae’s damp skin, the pink tinge on his cheeks from the cold, and the way his wet hair stuck to his forehead, tiny droplets making their way from his head to the floor. His heart shouldn’t be going haywire over something so normal, damn, he's been seeing Jae almost every day of his life for years, but it does. He reached out to Jae’s face but pulled his hand back, grabbing ahold of the towel on his head instead. “Dry off your hair, you’re gonna get water all over the floor, you might slip and die,” Brian hoped the darker flush in cheeks is not so evident. At that point it’s already obvious it wasn’t from the chilly air. “If you die, who will be my bestfriend? And your hoodie is soaking,”

“Yes mom,” Jae rolled his eyes and pulled the hoodie over his head, bundling it in his arms, careful not to drip so much water on the floor.

“Now go shower, you’ll really catch a cold at this rate,” Brian managed to pushed Jae towards the shower this time.

How he wished he could only catch a cold and not feelings. It would be so much easier to cure. 

 

“Here, so you won’t freeze your ass off,” Brian got out of the shower with a mug of hot chocolate greeting him, with Jae gesturing to the mug looking so giddy about the extra marshmallows he sprinkled on top. He plopped down on the couch right next to the open window, enjoying the cool post-rain breeze.

"Look, it stopped,” Jae pointed to the window, holding his own hot chocolate and beaming proudly like he was the one who made the rain go away. The clouds have mostly cleared and the sun shone brightly again, leaving a rainbow trail painted across the sky.

“It’s pretty,” Yes, Brian was in awe of the view outside. But the view in front of him was so much better. Jae in a plain white shirt that is probably not his own because they always end up mixing up each other’s clothes in the laundry, and his hair sticking out in random places from towel-drying it without brushing it after. He can stare at this view all day and not get tired. And it was his, all his, until someone claimed it.

Thinking about Jae in moments like these with someone else made Brian’s heart ache so he shook the thought out of his head.

“Yeah, it is,” Brian agreed, his gaze not leaving Jae. “Earlier though, what were you saying? Before the thunder went wild?”

“Oh, that, nevermind, nothing really important,” Jae laughed nervously.

“You were saying something about rain and kissing?”

Jae looked flustered for the first time that day, but quickly regained composure.

“I said I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain,” 

Brian chuckled to himself, unable to properly process what Jae just said, his heart beating loudly in his ears and his eyes going back to the window. 

“How about after the rain? Does that still count?” He can’t help the grin forming on his lips as he scooted closer to Jae, setting aside his mug on the coffee table. Can he do it? Is this already the signal he’s been waiting for?

“Well… It won’t be as dramatic and romantic as I’m picturing it to be, but I guess it will do,” Jae shrugged, setting his mug on the table beside Brian’s, his eyes not leaving the younger’s.

Before Brian can doubt himself and his decision-making skills, he closed the distance between the two of them and crashed his lips into Jae’s. It wasn’t like how he imagined kissing Jae would be. It was better. So much better. Pillowy, soft, warm, and tasting faintly of chocolate, it’s definitely better than his endless daydreams. His brain might be shutting down right now, but kissing Jae is something he’s sure he will never regret. All he can hope is Jae wouldn’t regret him too.

Then Jae started kissing him back, lips moving against Brian’s slowly, delicately, like he’s afraid to break him. His hands made their way to Brian’s face, cupping his cheeks and bringing him closer. 

Yes, Brian thought. This is exactly what he wanted and more. 

All these years and this is what everything comes down to. Is this a thing between them now? Is Jae officially his? Brian is definitely not complaining if he gets to be by Jae’s side, that’s all he knows. 

They pulled away breathless, lips plump and red from the prolonged contact. 

“Wow, took you long enough,” Jae laughed, a satisfied grin forming on his face. 

“Yeah, I waited so long, I hope I wasn’t too late,” Scratching the back of his neck, Brian looked at the ground sheepishly, surprised by his sudden spark of courage as well.

“Does this look too late to you?” There was no time for Brian to answer with Jae taking his lips for another kiss, more fiery and passionate this time, with more tongue and biting and heavy breathing and contented sighs.

“No,” Brian whispered against his lips when they came up for air. “Do I only get to kiss you on rainy days?” 

“I’m yours all year round, any year, any season,” Jae swung his legs over Brian’s thighs, pulling him closer.

“Good, because I plan on keeping you for a long time.” 

 


End file.
